


Love's Young Dream

by AriaProject



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fairy AU, Fairy Katsuki Yuuri, Fairy Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Faries, M/M, Magic, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaProject/pseuds/AriaProject
Summary: Short little things based on the original art where they're faeries, but it isn't based off of Midsummer Night's Dream.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://ariaproject.tumblr.com/)

“Have you really seen a human?”

Viktor turned away from the faun he’d been feeding from his hand. The young fae-child stared at him with bright innocent green eyes. He had adorable round cheeks and pale golden hair. The demanding tone didn’t really match his celestial appearance.

“No, it was an elf.” Viktor informed and watched those undeveloped wings drop with disappointment. Elves came and went regularly, trading goods. Just about everyone Viktor’s age had at least seen an elf, some might’ve even talked to one.

“Everyone’s been saying that you’ve seen a human.”

“At least you no now the truth,” Viktor smiled finding it admirable that the boy sought out the truth. Most gossip went unchecked until it died down and shifted into another rumor. Among children it wasn’t surprise that humans would be of interest.

It wouldn’t be too long before the boy found that humans were only extraordinary in that they were the most boring of creatures on earth. A mouse was far more interesting than a human and far less destructive.

“I guess so,” The boy huffed and turned and walked away.

Viktor chuckled and went back to feeding the small forest animals.

_Cute_ , he thought to himself as he pet a grey rabbit’s nose. He wondered if he’d see the boy again. Probably their valley wasn’t all that big. Viktor always seemed to run into just about everyone when he went out. The only time he had to himself was now, on the outskirts of the valley. And that would be interrupted by Yakov if he stayed away for so long.

Honestly being a probably successor wasn’t seeming as great as he first thought. The work wasn’t the issue, Viktor actually liked that part. It was more the people, he often had to wear so many masks. But who was he really? No one was interested in knowing.

With a small sigh he dusted off his hands. Better that he go before Yakov goes on the hunt, as amusing as it was to see his face color the lectures weren’t so pleasant.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://ariaproject.tumblr.com/)

Yu-Yuko-chan,” Yuuri squeaked out and then quickly lowered his voice. “We-we’re not supposed to be back here.”

“No one will find out, as long as your quiet,” Yuko hissed as she sent a warning look over her shoulder. Yuuri wrung the hem of his shirt, his heart was in his throat. They could get into some serious trouble if they were caught.

But- but the heir-prince was practicing and his dances were the essence of magic itself. Yuuri was instantly captivated as he crouched down and peered out to the stage. Lights floated in the air like fireflies giving off a soft ethereal glow.

That was amazing in itself fae-lights took a lot of focus, Yuuri could barely make one in the palm of his hands let along several. He tried to tell himself it was because he was young, but it was hard to believe when at his age Vitya had been capable of so much more.

Yuuri’s breath caught as he actually got a view of the fae. His wings were long while his hair- Yuuri blanched.

His hair was gone! Well not completely gone but it was no longer reaching his lower back. He put a hand over his mouth to keep in the gasp. Yuko hadn’t caught her’s in time and shrunk back. As much as Yuuri loved Vitya’s long hair he was actually finding this short hair looked was quite fitting. It made him look much older. Mature. Experienced. Like an actual prince!

There was a shout and both Yuko and he stiffened. They only relaxed when it was Yakov pointing out flaws in Vitya’s form. Not that Yuuri’s untrained caught any. There was no one that could dance as wonderful as Vitya. Yuuri wanted to, so badly did he want to.

With pursed lips Yuuri retreated. His chest was swelling with warmth. This feeling was overflowing inspiration. As much as he wanted to stay he really didn’t want to get caught, he’d rather practice so that one day he could dance on the same stage as Vitya.

Now that would be a wonderful dream.

“He’s so-oh man Yuuri he’s so amazing!” Yuko squealed once they were safe enough distance from the theater. She bounced and grabbed Yuuri’s arm and shook him. Her wings were fluttering with excitement and some jumps lasted longer.

Yuuko’s wings were still developing but in a few years she’d be capable of flight. Yuuri was envious, he still had quite some time before that. And with his family it was likely he’d be a late-bloomer too.

“Come on, Yuko-chan, let’s go practice.” Yuuri said hurrying to the small studio they practiced in. It was quite a distance away but Minako-Sensei always let them in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of a time jump here sort of like previous chapters were a prologue of sorts.

Viktor failed to suppress a sigh, luckily he was mostly alone for the moment. Makkachin would never judge him for being anything less than cheerful. Things used to be so bright and wonderful. Somehow that had changed. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was becoming -he shuddered at even mentally thinking it- predictable.

It was a tragedy.

Viktor was known for his never ending surprises. Now? He found an end. His mind was drawing a break for what he could do for the upcoming season. He only had a handful a months. His notebook of ideas was all so bland.

“Vitya, what’re you still doing here? We have a meeting to attend to.” Yakov burst in through the door without a knock. Maybe Viktor should change some wards so his adviser couldn’t do that anymore. Then again he would not like to witness Yakov burst through with his own magic. It would leave a bad taste in his mouth and then he’d never hear the end of it.

“I must’ve lost track of time.” Viktor stated not even bothering with a far better excuse.

He used to feel so busy, running a kingdom, performing for winter festival and then the spring festival. Now he felt he had far too much time on his hands. Too much time to think of how lonely he was.

Aha!

Loneliness.

It was yet a theme had had explored. This winter would be a cry for help, he could only hope someone would recognize it for what it was.

“Is it the humans again? I don’t understand how anyone could bother, their lives are like mayflies.”

“Determined mayflies that are harmful to the forests.” Yakov grumbled and ushered Viktor out of the room and down the grand hallway.

There would be an easily solution to this, but it was just a matter of those willing to listen.


End file.
